The Agents
by Agent Anderson
Summary: A new batch of Erasers are on the prowl, and their aim is nothing less than the death of Maximum Ride and the Flock. RUNS PARALLEL TO WOLF: ONE OF THEM! Review please. Used to be called Upgrades, but I changed it.
1. Chapter 1: Assasination

Chapter 1

Assasination

**Washington, D.C.**

**1:45 AM**

**March 18, 1999**

Agent Anderson squatted atop the roof of a Washington D.C. building, a Steyr Scout Tactical Sniper cradeled in his hands. He was watching the street below him, waiting for the target to come into view. Anderson was an Eraser. He was one of the best. Him and Omega Squad were in Washington D.C to take down a defecting Itex employee, planning to sell information to several undercover police officers. He should have been wearing combat garb, but he preferred his specially tailored business suit and tie, the latter of which he always secured with a tie pin. He stared down the rifle's scope through the lenses of his angular sunglasses, waiting for his target. The comm piece in his ear buzzed to life.

_" Anderson, this is Walker. Bravo One is foxtrot, that is Bravo One Foxtrot."_

_" What is your location, Walker?"_

_" In front of the Congress building."_

_" Right. Keep me informed. Anderson out."_

Anderson stopped talking and checked the sights on his rifle. They were perfectly adjusted, aimed at the alley bellow. The alley had one end open to the street, the other end was a brick building. There was only one way into the alley. Perfect. The sniper's clip was full. If all went according to plan, he would use all of it. The comm piece went live again.

_" King, this is Walker. You have the trigger."_

_" Roger, King. Bravo One is still foxtrot...wait, Bravo One is held. Repeat, Bravo One is held at a bus stop. Stand by... Bravo One is complete the bus; he is mobile. Hall has the trigger."_

_" Roger that, King. Bravo One is still mobile, coming towards your position, Anderson. Stand by."_

At that moment Anderson heard the diesel engine of a bus as it came to a stop at one end of the alley. An agreeable looking man in a long coat with a polo shirt and jeans stepped out into the night. His brown hair blew slightly as he looked nervously down the alley. At the other end of the alley, a metal door set into the brick building opened and several plain clothes police officers stepped out, also checking the perimeter. Anderson pulled back the catch on his rifle, ready to fire. The man walked down the alley toward the officers, reaching into his coat as he did so. He pulled out a manila envelope, bulging with papers and photos. He reached the police and they exchanged a few words. He was about to hand the officers the envelope when Anderson opened fire.

He pulled the trigger seven times. One bullet hit the now ex- Itex employee in the head, killing him instantly. The other bullets were divided among the officers, who also went down. It all went flawless. The flash suppressor and silencer had done their job. Nobody heard or saw a thing. Anderson quickly got back on the comm system.

_" Bravo One is eliminated. That is Bravo One eliminated. Walker, bring in the truck now."_

At that moment an International 4300 Box Van backed into the alley, blocking the entrance to any nosy passerby. the cargo door slid open, and Agent Hall and Agent King jumped out. The other members of Omega Squad wore similar garb as Anderson. Anderson scampered down the building's fire escape until he got to street level.

" That went perfectly," he said to Hall and King, now loading the bodies into body bags.

" Agreed," replied Hall. He had finished loading the Itex employee into a bag. King was working on the officers.

" We recovered the envelope," he said. With a flick of his fingers he tossed it to Anderson.

" Excellent," he said, checking the envelope's contents. There were several photos and dossiers on Maximum Ride, Fang, Nudge, Iggy, Gazzy, and Angel, some escaped human-avian hybrids. Anderson took out a cloth from his suitcoat pocket, wiping the envelope clean of blood before sliding it into in his jacket, along with the cloth. Walker got out from the truck's cab and walked back to the bodies, helping King load them into the bags. Anderson tossed the Steyr into the back of the truck. Then he stepped up into the back and brought out a hose, spraying the alley clean of blood. Walker, Hall and King passed him the body bags and he loaded them into the truck. Hall and King stepped into the back while Anderson went around front to sit in the cab with Walker, closing the cargo door after him. He opened the door and stepped up into the cab just as Walker turned on the diesel engine. The truck roared to life and the headlights came on, filling the alley with light.

Walker pressed down on the accelerator, easing the International out of the alley and onto the road. To the casual passerby, the alley now looked completely normal.

" What will we do with the bodies?" asked Walker as they passed several cars on the street. Washington was bustling, even at 2:00 AM.

" We'll dispose of them in the Potomac; no one will know anything," Anderson replied.

Walker nodded and the truck swung towards the Potomac.

The International pulled up to a woodsy area on the bank of the Potomac River. Walker skillfully manuevered the truck until it was at the very edge of the bank. He turned the keys in the ignition and he and Anderson stepped out of the cab. King and Hall had already opened the cargo door and were dumping the bodies into the river. The lit rear headlights flooded them with a bloody red glow. Anderson watched as the weighted body bags slowly sunk to the bottom; the current would probably carry them downstream, but that was nothing to worry about. What did matter was that the mission was a perfect success. The last of the body bags drifted to the bottom. Hall and King stepped back into the truck and shut the door while Walker and Anderson returned to the cab. The diesel engine roared into the night, leaving no evidence that anyone had ever been there.

**Glossary of Surveillance Terms**

**Bravo One- **Primary target

**Complete- **Inside any location-a car, building, etc.

**Foxtrot- **Walking

**Held-** Stopped but intending to move on-i.e. at traffic lights

**Roger- **OK or understood

**Stand By- **Informs the team that something is happening.

**The Trigger- **Informs the team that the target is on the move


	2. Chapter 2: Not Alone

Chapter 2

Not Alone

**Berlin, Germany**

**Present Day**

The black Mercedes Benz GL450 sped through the bustling streets of Berlin, looking nothing at all out of the ordinary. But if the people knew who was in the car, they would probably think they were a little unusual. The car held four Erasers who went by the names of Agent Anderson, Agent Walker, Agent Hall, and Agent King. They were the best of their kind. Experts at whatever job you cared to name. They were skilled with firearms, assasinations, computer hacking, stealth, interrogation, surveillance, and the list goes on. Today they were tying up some loose ends. The SUV drove into a suburb of the German capital, stopping in front of a sleek modern house. Walker, who was driving, took the keys out of the ignition. Agent Anderson turned to face Hall and King, who were loading their silenced MP5K machine guns.

" Ready?" he asked.

" Of course," said Hall, snapping a magazine into place. Walker opened the car's glove compartment and produced a silenced Walther P99. Anderson had chosen a Desert Eagle for this mission. It was, of course, silenced. Hiding the guns in the folds of their specially tailored business suits, they opened the car doors and strode towards the house. Walker quickly picked the lock on the front door. The Erasers moved into the house, quietly and expertly checking all the rooms. Anderson walked into the sleek, white kitchen. At the table was a man, nonchalantly reading a newspaper by the light of a window near the table and sipping a cup of coffee. He still hadn't noticed Anderson. Anderson quietly crept up to him and used the barrel of his gun to lower the newspaper. He stared at a blonde haired man with bright blue eyes and glasses. His face was pale and he looked surprised and afraid. That was generally the effect Anderson had on people.

"Oh, god," whispered the man, his eyes going wide.

" I prefer to go by Agent Anderson, thank you." Anderson whistled and the other Erasers walked into the room, covering the exits.

" Don't act so surprised, Mr. Thompson. You knew it would have to happen sooner or later. It is inevitable," Anderson said.

" Well, Anderson, the way I see it I've got a few more years left in me," replied Thompson.

" Oh, really? How so?" asked Anderson, amused.

" Well, first I'll disarm you, take your gun, and blow a hole in your Eraser buddies over there. Then I'll take that kitchen knife and stab you in the head," Thompson said. Anderson laughed, a deep, chilling howl that made Thompson shiver.

" Try it," he dared. In one movement Thompson had unfurled a pair of tawny wings and smashed through the window next to the table, flying off towards Berlin.

" They always choose the hard way," murmured Anderson. Then he turned, and with the rest of his squad, ran to the SUV. Walker turned the keys and the engine roared to life. He floored it, speeding down the road after Thompson.

" Do we have a lock?" asked Walker, weaving in and out of cars. Anderson glanced at the dashboard GPS system. It showed a yellow dot moving towards Berlin.

" Yes," answered Anderson. He removed the silencer from his gun. Hall and King did the same.The first skyscrapers of Berlin towered in front of the SUV. Anderson looked up and saw a pair of tawny wings flash across his vision.

Jack Thompson glided over the buildings of Berlin, flying away from his home and the Erasers. How they had found him, he didn't know. He had escaped from the School twenty years ago, surely they would have forgotten about him? _Guess not, _he thought as he caught a glimpse of a black SUV speeding along below him. He wouldn't be so easy to track on the ground. He flew down towards an alleyway, curling in his wings and striding towards a plaza. He easily blended in with the people. He looked German enough. The black SUV screeched to a stop at the edge of the plaza. The Erasers poured out of it, quickly glancing around the plaza. The one who had called himself Anderson must have seen him. He pointed at him and shouted something to the other Erasers. They ran towards him. Jack fast-walked throught the crowds, expertly weaving in and out of the people. Then he heard shots. Two of the Erasers had raised their machine guns and fired into the air. The people dropped to the ground, screaming. He was a moving target. Anderson fired at him, bullets slicing through the air towards him. He made a sharp right, ducking into an alley. Bullets thudded into the bricks, dangerously close to his head. He ran faster, taking a right, following the alley. He reached a wood fence and vaulted over it.

" I'm sorry, this is a dead end." Oh, god. It was him. Anderson had gotten here before him. A smirk played at the corners of his mouth. If he could see under the angular Vision sunglasses, then the Erasers eyes would surely have been sparkling. This was it. The Eraser brought up his gun and shot him. The bullet tore into his chest, piercing the heart.

Anderson holstered the Desert Eagle, watching as a bright red dot spread across Thompson's white shirt. Hall, King and Walker vaulted the fence. They quickly took in the dead body.

" So it was a success?" asked King.

" Yes," replied Anderson. He reached into his suit pocket and pulled out a cell phone. He dialed a secure number. It rang twice before it picked up.

" Human-avian hybrid Experiment 43095 had been eliminated. The mission his a success," Anderson said. He put the cell phone back. The Erasers walked back over the fence, leaving Thompson's body to lay there in a pool of blood.

_Please review! I'll have a new chapter up soon; I just nedd to finish editing it. Tell me what you think!_


	3. Chapter 3: Home

Home

**The School**

**Death Valley, California**

The buzzer sounded, the harsh noise ripping through the air and putting Anderson's senses into full alert. He ran out into the yard, spotlights illuminating the night outside. He homed in on a resilient looking teen, with jet black hair and determined eyes. He hated kids that looked like that. The kid morphed. Anderson guessed he was a rebellious Eraser experiment. Anderson reached the kid, his fist smashing into that arrogant little face. Blood squirted out his broken nose, dying Anderson's hand red. Anderson followed up with a quick kick to the abdomen. The kid doubled over. Then he brought his leg back and slammed his polished dress shoe into his face. A crack like a gunshot ripped through the yard. The kid fell back, his neck lolling at an odd angle. Anderson cracked his neck and straightened his black tie. He could see why they didn't want that one.

He turned around and exited the yard. Several white coated scientist were scribbling furiously on their clipboards, backing away as he walked down the corridor past them. He took a left into a bathroom. He went to the sink and stuck his bloody hand under a jet of cold water. The teen's blood dyed the sink red and gave the water a pinkish tinge. He turned off the faucet and looked at himself in the mirror. His suit fit his muscular body without a wrinkle. His black tie, secured with a tie pin, was a sharp contrast to the white dress shirt beneath it. Black tinted, angular Vision sunglasses were perched on his chisled face. His brown hair was slicked back, even though he was slightly balding, he looked good for his early forties.

When Roland ter Borcht designed Anderson and his squad, he designed them to be the ultimate Erasers. They were designed to be stronger faster, and more resilient than other Erasers, enough so that they didn't need to morph to access their full power. They couldn't die, either. Aging didn't matter to them. They simply inhabited a human body and disposed of it when they had no use of it. It was like that movie, The Matrix. In fact, Anderson bore an extremely close resemblance to the character Agent Smith. He grinned at the thought, then turned and walked out of the bathroom.

Anderson sat at a polished oak table in the bowels of the School. The rest of the squad sat all around the table with him. A gentle looking man in a lab coat sat at the table's head. His wire-framed specatcles covered sparkling eyes, and his graying hair was slicked back.

" Good evening, Mr. Batchelder," he said, by way of greeting. Jeb Batchelder nodded at Anderson and the others. He pressed a button on the remote by his hand. A projector lit up the back wall. A picture of a teenager who looked very much like the experiment called Fang was projected onto the white wall.

" This is experiment number 450976. He goes by the name of Wolf. He recently escaped from the school, and a reliable source tells us he has made contact with Maximum Ride. He was last seen in...," Jeb droned on, but Anderson tuned him out, already having heard what he needed to know. The other squad members seemed to have done the same. "...Go get him," finished Jeb. Anderson and the squad stood and walked towards the door.

" We need weapons, Richards. Lots of weapons," Anderson said as he walked through the door into the School's armory. A mousy looking man with glasses poked his head out from behind a desk.

" Ah, Anderson. I've been waiting for you," he said, standing and walking to a weapons rack on the back wall. " Desert Eagle again, I suppose?"

" Always, Richards. You should know by now," he said, pulling the magnum off the rack.

" And for you, Walker?" asked Richards. Walker was staring at the weapons rack, appraising the guns there.

" I'll go with a MAC 10 for this one, Richards," he replied, taking two compact machine guns off the rack.

" Hall? King?" asked the man. Hall pulled a G36 assault rifle off the rack, while King selected a MP5 from the weaponry.

" That's all for now, I suppose?" asked Richards.

" Yes. Thank you, Richards," said Anderson. He turned and walked out of the room.

_Sorry, this is sort of a filler chapter. I needed to establish more of a plot and setting. And for those who were wondering, my storyline runs paralel to that of " Wolf: One of Them" Also, I DO NOT own Maximum Ride or any of the characters._


	4. Chapter 4: Ambush

Chapter 4

Ambush

A huge convoy of black Jeep Commanders rolled into the small town. Every last one was filled with Erasers. Anderson, Walker, Hall, and King sat patiently inside the first SUV. Anderson sat in the passenger seat, loading his gun. Walker, who was at the wheel, glanced at the GPS system. The black dot they were tracking had stopped in this small town. Anderson signaled for Walker to park. The Jeep swung into a parking lot, next to a small park. The others followed. Anderson stepped out of his car, and the others did the same. He turned to face a small army of Erasers.

" We're going after a kid. He's in the park. Be careful around him. He's a human-lupine-avian hybrid. You are authorized to use lethal force if neccessary. Move out," he said. The Erasers walked across the parking lot, looking very official. They attracted stares from all sides. Then some pedestrians caught sight of Anderson's magnum. They all turned and left the park very quietly and quickly. Anderson spotted his target. He was sitting on a bench, staring out at a lake and eating a cookie, of all things. A cookie! These kids were really stupid. Anderson signaled to the others. They made a perimeter around the bench. Anderson quietly sat next to Wolf on the bench.

Wolf seemed to notice that something was wrong. He froze and looked up at Anderson. Anderson gave him a huge, evil smile.

" Don't even try it," he hissed, putting all his malice into those four words. Wolf jumped up, slowly registering the fact that he was surrounded. Anderson nodded to the Erasers and they morphed. Their snouts elongated, they sprouted fur, and huge claws extended with a _shick _from their fingers. They were growling and barking, too. It was all very theatrical. Wolf turned back to face Anderson.

" I don't know how you keep finding me. I couldn't care less," he growled. " I'll just keep winning. No matter what." Anderson could sense Wolf's anger, boiling inside him. That was good.

" Come now, Wolf. Do you really think you can outrun us for long?" Anderson replied menacingly. He stood up.

" Actually," he spat," I think I can." Wolf swung his leg up towards Anderson's head. Anderson had expected as much. He ducked, easily dodging the sloppily executed kick. Anderson quickly punched him in the abdomen. Then he brought the butt of the gun down on his head. Wolf was stunned, fighting unconciousness. Anderson turned and faced Walker.

" You," he barked." Take ten and get the girl." This brought an interesting reaction from Wolf. Finding new vestiges of strength, he leaped up and clapped his hands over an unfortunate Eraser's eardrums. He went down. Anderson reacted with lightning speed. He whipped around the gun and fired twice at Wolf. But Wolf was quick. He jumped into the air, and the bullets ripped into the wooden bench. He flew off. Anderson swore.

" Alright people," he yelled. " I want a hard target search of every gas station, residence, warehouse, farmhouse, henhouse, outhouse, and doghouse in the area. The fugitive's name is Wolf. Go get him," The Erasers sprang into action, sprinting off towards their fleet of Jeeps.

" Walker, Hall, King. With me," he yelled. They ran off towards their Commander, Anderson stopping once to glare up at the sky.

_Kind of short, I know. This scene is the exact one from Dreamer MRAF's "Wolf: One of Them" except written from the Eraser's perspective. Read that one as soon as you're done with this! Review please!!!!!!!!!!_


	5. Chapter 5: Delays

Chapter 5

Delays

The train shuddered to a halt. Jake Green looked up from his reading and stared out the window into the black night. He checked his watch. 1:00 AM. Who -or what- would want to stop a train at one in the morning? He glanced out the window and could see several shapes and flashlight beams cutting through the darkness. The door to his train car opened. The air suddenly froze. Jake could feel the drop in temperature as a sinister looking man stepped into the car. He turned and faced the startled and confused passengers.

He was wearing a double breasted leather coat that brushed the floor when he walked. He had pulled off a pair of leather gloves when he entered the car. A fur hat like the one you always see Russians wearing sat on his chisled head. And here's the weird thing: He was wearing sunglasses. _At night. _Jake's first instinct was to run. But why? He hadn't done anything. Right? The man moved down the aisle, his combat boots thumping on the floor. Two other men followed him. They were police officers. What was going on?

He was looking at each of the passengers, examining them. When he reached Jake, he squirmed in his seat and looked away from that chilling face. He finally reached the end of the car, then turned on his heal and produced two photos from his coat. one was of a very serious looking teen boy with dark hair and eyes. The other was another teen, but a girl with dark skin.

" Have you seen these children?" he asked in a gravelly voice. His words were sharp, and cut the air like a knife. He got general nods of no from the puzzeled commuters. Then he tensed and placed a finger to his ear. You could barely see the earpiece he was so intently listening to.

" We have something. Let's move," he said, addressing the police officers. He put the photos back into the folds of his coat. They stepped through the door at the other end of the car. Jake turned back to his book, trying to take his mind off what had just happened.

_Another short chapter! Sorry...I would like some more review before the next chapter, so please review! PLEASE!!!!!_


	6. Chapter 6: To Kill A Bird Kid

Chapter 6

To Kill A Bird Kid

An Mi-35 helicopter smoothly touched down on the roof of the Institute. Agent Anderson stepped out and walked across the roof, his hair blowing in the wind from the rotors. On the other side of the roof was a glass door, leading into the Institute. The doors slid open silently as he approached. They led into a spotless white stairwell, going down into the bowels of the building. Anderson took them two at a time. He arrived in another white hallway. He followed it, took a right, then another right, then a left. He ended up in a room full of TV monitors and lounging guards.

The guards stopped what they were doing and stood at attention as Anderson entered.

" Chief of Security. Now," he barked. A tall man with a pockmarked face and aviator's sunglasses stepped forward.

" Daniel Johnson, at your service," he said, standing at attention. Anderson seemed to be appraising him. He took in the immaculate guards uniform, and the police hat that sat atop gray hair. He seemed to approve.

" Johnson, I want your finest men patrolling these corridors at all times. Watch the monitors like a hawk. I want this building to seem secure," Anderson said.

" Excuse me, sir? Seem?" Johnson asked, confused.

" I'm expecting a visitor in a few hours time. We will ' let ' him enter the compound. Give him a sense of false security. Then, I'll take him down," Anderson said matter-of-factly.

" I see," said Johnson, although he clearly didn't. Anderson gave him a wolfish grin, then turned and walked out of the control center.

Anderson stepped through a door and into a gleaming white room. A table was set in the middle. Next to it was a operating table. A teenager was strapped to it, his dark wings chained to his sides.

" Good morning, Fang," Anderson hissed. He set the silver attache case he was carrying on the table. " Sleep well?" he asked with false politeness. Fang swore at him. Anderson tuned him out. He opened the case and produced a syringe filled with a black chemical. Before Fang could react, the needle was plunged into his neck. His eyes went wide, glazed over, then closed. Anderson went back to the case and took out a scalpel. He made a small incision in Fang's arm. A tiny drop of blood flowed out of the cut.

Anderson then took a pair of tweezers and used them to pick up a very small chip. He inserted it into Fang's arm. He quickly took a needle and stitched it back up. Anderson closed the breifcase and took out his cell phone.

" The operation is sucessful. I want him transported back to the other Institute within the hour. Goodbye," he hung up the phone and exited the white room.

_Another short one! Sorry. I promise there will be action in the next chapter though. Review please!_


	7. Chapter 7: The Ferocity of a Wolf

Chapter 7

The Ferocity of a Wolf

Anderson stared at the screen with an emotionless face as Wolf and Nudge crawled towards the basement of the Institute. Walker, Hall, and King stood at his side, equally unexpressive. They had arrived at the basement. Anderson looked up at the others and nodded. They marched across the security control center to the elevator that would take them to the basement. A group of other Erasers reluctantly pulled themselves away from their game of Texas Hold'em and followed them into the elevator. The doors slid shut and they moved downwards.

The four Erasers all drew their Desert Eagles from their shoulder holsters at the same time, holding the magnums ready. The elevator stopped and the doors opened with a ding. Anderson could hear the experiments talking even as the Erasers moved stealthily out of the elevator and between the rows of cages. Then they turned a corner and saw them. It was Wolf. And he had friends. It was Experiment 43265. An Eraser. She morphed. How cute.

" Leave the boy alive," growled Anderson. 43265 stepped forward.

" I call the old one," she snarled. Then they attacked. Anderson, Walker, Hall, and King watched calmly as their less experienced comrades went down. They were the only four still standing.

" What _are_ you?" spat Wolf, wiping blood from his mouth. Anderson smiled inwardly. If only he knew... Wolf was distracted. Two Erasers snuck up behind him and grabbed his arms, holding him.

" Back off, dog breath," he yelled as Anderson produced a syringe out of his coat pocket.

" The name's Anderson." he stabbed the syringe into Wolf's arm. " Agent Anderson."

Wolf fell to the ground. It was interesting reading his reactions. He was in pain, he knew that much. Anderson and the others backed away from the fallen Eraser kid. He was helped to stand.

" Seven point eight three seconds," Anderson said into his lapel mike. Then 43265 noticed what was happening. She froze, staring at the black fur that rippled up Wolf's arm. Wolf's eyes grew wide. Anderson smirked, knowing that it would cause Wolf to react and speed up the process. He also did it because he enjoyed watching.

" I'm not sinking to your level," he growled. But to get to their level, he wouldn't have to sink. He would have to rise. He was fighting it. The fur receded and his teeth dulled.

" Going to fight it? Let's see how long it takes with that fiery spirit of yours," he said, still grinning. Then Nudge was dragged back into the hall. Anderson could clearly see her mouth " They're safe." But there was no such thing as safe. He would find them and kill them in a few hours time. Nudge bit the Eraser's hand. It actually drew blood. She would make a nice Eraser...

The other Eraser backhanded her in the face. Then Wolf roared and lunged at Anderson. He bent back to dodge, but Wolf caught his shoulder. A tiny drop of blood seeped through his suit.

" We owe you for that," he said. But Wolf was past hearing. He finally morphed, black fur sprouting on his back, silver on his face.

" You're dead," he snarled. He lunged, but swerved at the last second, taking out the Erasers left of him. 43265 stood her ground. She would be dead in minutes. Anderson pulled back the catch on the Desert Eagle, hearing the sinister mettallic click. He already felt the silver fur sprouting under his skin, and his nails elongated and teeth sharpened. He glared at Wolf with red eyes. Time to fight.

_LET"S GET READY TO RUMBLE!!!!!! Just a reminder, ME NO OWN MAX RIDE. That's Jimmy Pats._


	8. Chapter 8: The Search Continues

Chapter 8

The Search Continues

One lunge. One lunge was all it took to push Wolf over the edge. Anderson was ready to morph, itching to fight. Then the experiment called Rayne stepped forward and grabbed Wolf's shoulder.

" Don't do this. You'll regret it," she said. Anderson stepped back. This was interesting.

" Regret what?" he asked. " Killing them?" Ha. That was almost funny. There was no way he could kill them.

" No. Losing yourself," she answered. This calmed Wolf, and he morphed back into a human. Anderson signaled for the others to hold as the experiments escaped the basement.

" Sir? Are you sure about this?" one Eraser asked, itching to kill something.

" Yes. The chemical will cause Wolf to become more volatile. He will eventually morph and kill his friends. All we have to do is clean up," Anderson said. He signaled for Walker, Hall, and King to follow him. They got into the elevator and rode it up to the roof. The Mi-35 was still parked there, waiting. King got into the cockpit and started the chopper. It rose off the roof and flew towards the city limits, in pursuit of the experiments.

" Are the weapons loaded?" yelled Hall over the buzzing of the chopper blades. By weapons he was referring to the minigun, two rapid fire missile launchers, and four heatseeking missiles mounted to the chopper.

" Armed and ready," answered King. Anderson nodded. They would all be dead within the hour. Except for Wolf. That honor would be Anderson's.

_Still short! I was expecting a fight... but oh well. Review please!!!!! And Dreamer, make your little ad for my story a little bigger._


	9. Chapter 9: Anderson Will Suffice

Chapter 9

Anderson Will Suffice

" Hello, Fang," said Anderson, walking into the white cell. He had arrived back at the Institute after a fruitless search for Wolf. Fang couldn't hear him. He was unconcious. He was still chained to the table and Anderson once again carried an attache case. Anderson set the case down and popped open the latches. He took out a syringe, again filled with a dark chemical. The difference was that this one was sludgy, not watery. He gave Fang a gentle slap in the face. Fang jolted awake.

" You," he growled, looking disgustedly at Anderson.

" Yes, me," Anderson said, violently stabbing the syringe into Fang's neck. The sludgy chemical was injected into his body. Then it oozed back out through his pores, crawling across every inch of his skin.

" Me, me, me," Anderson said as he watched the chemical envelope Fang's eyes and head. It now covered every inch of his body. Then it went back into his pores. Instead of Fang, and exact copy of Agent Anderson lay on the table, right down to the suit and sunglasses.

" Me too," said the new Anderson amusedly. The original Anderson unchained the new one. He stood up and Agent Anderson adjusted his copy's tie.

" Thank you," said Fang/Anderson in his exact voice.

" My pleasure," said the original. Then Anderson's cell phone rang. Fang/Anderson raised an eyebrow. Anderson smiled and answered it. He heard the message and abruptly hung up.

" Time to visit some old friends," he said. The new Anderson smiled and seemed to morph, except not into a wolf but into Fang's body. The original Anderson smiled.

" Tell them I said hi," he growled. The new Fang/Anderson nodded and walked out of the room, still in Fang form.

Anderson walked into a hi-tech control room. Scientists were mulling about, typing on computers and looking sciency. Anderson walked to a large screen where Walker, Hall, and King were standing. They were watching a black dot move toward a cluster of colored dots on a GPS screen.

" We have him?" asked Anderson.

" Yes," said Walker.

" This is going to be fun," said Anderson, smiling in anticipation.


	10. Chapter 10: An Old Friend

Chapter 10

An Old Friend

The long, black Cadillac Deville drove slowly up the long driveway. It came to a stop in front of a two story, residential house. Agent Anderson and Agent Walker stepped out. Hall and King were monitoring Fang back at the base. Anderson glanced up at the cloudy sky. They were in for some rain. The two Erasers walked up the steps and rang the doorbell. Seconds later a friendly looking woman opened the door. A little blond girl stood right behind her.

" Doctor Martinez, I presume?" Anderson asked. She nodded. Anderson knelt down and gave the girl his sincerest smile. " And you must be Ella." She nodded yes. Anderson stood back up. " I hope you don't mind if we come in?" he asked the Doctor.

" Sure," she said. " Make yourself at home." Anderson and Walker stepped into the front hallway and quickly walked into the living room. Dr. Martinez and Ella were right on their heels. " You boys are...?" she asked suspiciously.

" We're with the CIA," answered Anderson, which was half true. He flashed her a badge and the two Erasers sat on a sofa. " I'm Agent Anderson, and this is my associate, Agent Walker." Walker gave her a friendly nod.

" Can I get you boys something to drink? Eat?" She didn't wait for an answer. A second later she was back with a tray of cookies and two mugs of coffee. She set the snacks on the table and sat in a chair opposite them. Anderson selected a mug of coffee. They both took their coffee black. Anderson took a sip.

" So, how can I help you?" she asked. Ella grabbed a cookie. Anderson reached into his suit and pulled out a photo of Maximum Ride. He slid it towards Doctor Martinez.

" This is a photo of Maximum Ride," Walker explained. " We think you may know her. She is a dangerous felon and is a fugitive from the law. Have you seen her lately?" She looked at the photo.

" I've never seen this girl in my life," she answered, placing the photo back on the table. Ella saw who it was. She pointed at it.

" Mom! Look! It's Max!" she exclaimed. Anderson gave a wolfish grin.

" Oh, so you do know her?" he said. In unison, Walker and Anderson both drew their Desert Eagles. The two Martinez's eyes widened.

" What do you want?" she gasped, staring down the gun barrel.

" What do I want, Dr.? I want the world. And everything in it. But Maximum Ride's a start, eh? Now, are you going to tell me where she is?" Martinez remained silent. Anderson sighed. " Well, you know what they say. If you can't beat us, join us." Anderson's syringe was already up. He jabbed it into Dr. Martinez's neck. The sludge flowed freely over her skin, enveloping her entire body. Then it was gone, and another Anderson stood in front of him. Ella whimpered.

" Your turn," hissed Anderson. He took another syringe and jabbed it into Ella. The sludge covered her, adding two feet and considerable muscle to her tiny body. There was now a total of three Anderson's in the room. Anderson smiled.

" Stay here. If Ride comes back, capture her and anyone with her. Understood?" Anderson asked. The new copies nodded in unison. Anderson suddenly tensed. He put two fingers to his ear, enhancing the sound of his earpiece.

" It's Fang. He's contacting us," Anderson said to Walker. He nodded and they both left the house and got into their Cadillac, driving back to base.


	11. Chapter 11: Target Practice

Chapter 11

Target Practice

Anderson 2.0 stood in the trees, his hand to his earpiece, perfectly aware that Wolf was behind him. He was still in Fang mode. Time to morph. His skin twisted and became lighter. The hair turned brown and receded. His eyes changed to a vibrant blue, only to be quickly covered with his pair of sunglasses that he magically whicked out of his pocket.

" Estimate: three miles from the Institute for Higher Aptitude. Dispatch my team immediately. Experiments include two avian hybrids, one lupine hybrid, and...one Avian-Lupine hybrid," he informed the Eraser on the other end of the line. He stopped talking and turned his attention to Wolf. " Good evening, Wolf," he sneered with mock politeness. He registered the fact he was in full Eraser mode now. This was going to be fun. He raised an eyebrow. " You couldn't have hidden somewhere less obvious?" he said with a smirk. he leaped off the tree branch, landing softly in front of Anderson. Then..._Wolf! _Seems that Rayne had come looking for her little friend. This was going to be more fun than expected. He glanced back at Anderson. Then he lashed out with a lightining quick side kick. Anderson bent over backwards, the kick whooshing by over his head. He quickly came back to a standing position and went into a punch. Wolf easily dodged. Anderson was just biding his time. Time to up the stakes. Anderson reached into his suitcoat and grasped the Desert Eagle in his shoulder holster.

Anderson fired. The rough bark of the .50AE bullets being discharged from the gun ripped through the peaceful forest air. He emptied the clip, knowing that the sound would draw his real prey nearer. Wolf's claws went out. He sprinted towards Anderson. Wolf faked a punch to the left and swiped at Anderson's face. The claw split his cheek, just under his sunglasses. Anderson came back with a powerful uppercut to Wolf's jaw. He yelped and stumbled back. Anderson brought up two fingers to the cut. He glanced at silvery-red blood. He had hit him again. His eyes narrowed to slits. _Finally..._ he thought, shoving another clip in the Desert Eagle's chamber.

" You're not going to be able to hurt me, and you know it," Wolf said cockily. Anderson just pulled back the catch with a sinister click. " Let's see you try," he smirked. How incredibly stupid.

" Very well then," Anderson answered. He brought up the gun to Wolf. Then he swung his arm slightly to the left and emptied the clip. The magnum rounds sped through the air, ripping into her chest. The was no way that she could have survived. No way in hell.


	12. Chapter 12: Extraction

Chapter 12

Extraction

"No!" Wolf screamed as Rayne stumbled back. Wolf caught her and gently lowered her to the grass. How cute. A crimson tide was rushing from the wound in her side. 50 caliber bullets tend to have that effect on people.

"You're an idiot," whispered Rayne. Anderson 2.0 nearly burst out laughing. Wolf _did _let out a laugh as Rayne's eyes closed. He stood, looking back at the possesed form of Fang. Anderson/Fang smiled, knowing Wolf was to emotional to hear the noisy arrival of the Mi-35. A thick, black cord dropped from the cargo doors and the original Anderson slid down it, landing softly on the forest floor. Wolf stupidly chose to rush Anderson 2.0. The Anderson clone twisted to the side and grabbed Wolf's arm, twisting it behind him. But he kept on turning. His leg slammed into his side and he doubled over, trying to find oxygen. That's when the original chose to step in.

"Good afternoon, Wolf," Anderson said casually. Wolf just flipped around and punched him in the jaw. Anderson didn't even flinch. He just raised an eyebrow.

"Is that all?" he asked.

"What do you think?" Wolf retorted. He turned to see the copy standing up, and he attempted a punch. The copy just stopped the flying fist with his outstretched palm. Anderson quickly drew his Desert Eagle, holding the barrel to Wolf's head. Wolf finally seemed aware of the chopper. Fang/Anderson stepped away just as more rope uncoiled from the chopper and more Erasers dropped into the forest, already in full morph. They formed a ring around the prone Wolf. An Eraser strode casually over to Rayne and slung her over his shoulder.

"Put her down!" Wolf screamed, trying to rush toward her. Anderson twisted his arm with a little under the pressure needed to break a bone. He gritted his teeth and stood. The helicopter landed in the clearing and the Eraser's climbed in. Anderson stepped away and jabbed Wolf with the gun. The chopper blades started again. The Russian built chopper was just about primed for take off. Anderson stepped away from Wolf and the gun went with him. Anderson pistol whipped the experiment on the side of the head and he fell to the ground. The Andersons got into the copter and it rose up off the forest floor.

"Did we leave a team?" yelled Anderson over the whirr of the blades, his suit blowing in the wind.

"Yes!" answered the pilot. "We left your guys a ways down in the woods."

" Drop me off there!" said Anderson. The chopper banked left and headed toward a second clearing. it hovered over a makeshift campsite. Anderson uncoiled a rope and slid down into the clearing. Then the chopper flew away, the whirr of the rotors fading into the distance. Walker, Hall, and King mulled about the campsite. A few normal Erasers lounged about as well.

"What have we got?" asked Anderson, glancing about. Agent Walker answered him.

"We've got a GMC Denali XL and a Cadillac CTS-V. We've got a duffel bag of guns in the Caddy, and a couple of grenades in there as well," Walker said. Anderson glanced at the two black vehicles, the huge SUV dwarfing the tiny sedan.

"What do we have for weapons?" asked Anderson.

"There are a couple of Uzi's in the Caddy, and we put a G36 in the GMC." called King from across the clearing. Anderson was satisfied. He smiled.


	13. Chapter 13: The Freeway

Chapter 12

The Freeway

Anderson stood on the clifftop, staring through the hi-power binoculars. The cliff wasn't far from the Eraser's camp, and it made a good spot for recon. Pine trees stretched in every direction, bathed in noontime sunlight. Walker, Hall, and King stood behind him doing recon of their own. The camp seemed quite peaceful. Suddenly, Anderson tensed and put a hand to his white earpiece. The communication being fed through the coiled white wire reached his ear. He frowned and spoke one word to his colleagues.

" Wolf."

Then their bodies seemed to go through an intense seizure, their faces stretching and contorting. Then all that was left on the cliff were four very confused SWAT officers.

**Four Erasers **at the camp simultaneously clutched their furry heads, which were stretching and going very pale. Their eyes turned black and their faces snapped into the familiar visages of the four Agents. Anderson looked over just in time to see Wolf, Nudge, and Terri sprint into the Cadillac. The four Erasers pulled out their Desert Eagles exactly at the same moment and let a volley of shots off at the fleeing car. The noise was immense. A cacaphony of loud gunshots ripped through the clearing, the noise of which would have deafened any human not wearing ear protection. A handful of magnum rounds managed to penetrate the cars trunk. Anderson holstered the gun.

" Find them and destroy them!" he yelled to Hall and King, who in a flash had gotten into the SUV and torn off after the fleeing car down the dirt road.

**King sat **behind the wheel of the GMC Yukon Denali XL, roaring down the dirt path after the car. They finally rounded a corner and the car came within view. King floored it and rammed into the back of the car. He could see the surprised passengers jerk in their seats. King signaled Hall, who grabbed a G36 assault rifle and stood up through the open sunroof. He brought the gun up with a flourish and leveled it at the sedan. His fingers squeezed the trigger and a volley of shots ripped into the car, shattering the back window. Hall's aim was steady as they flew around a bumpy corner, still gunning it down the dirt road. He paused for a moment as the two cars smashed through a mesh fence and onto the main road. Police sirens greeted the group as the cars were added to the chase.

Looks like Anderson was thinking ahead. Wolf veered right, and Hall kept up the fire as they flew through a small town. Then Wolf turned down a highway exit, King still on his trail. The cars roared down into the highway access tunnel. It seemed Wolf had switched positions because he had apparently found the Uzi. He fired a burst at the SUV, shattering the front headlights. Then Wolf retreated into the car and got back to driving. Then a long, black Cadillac Deville entered their access tunnel from another, looking very menacing.

**Anderson and **Walker sat inside the car, the usual stoic expressions on their faces.

" We have them now," said Walker calmly.

" Wolf is the primary target," said Anderson in another monotone. Anderson, who was at the wheel, floored it, screeching out onto the freeway.

**King floored **it, Hall keeping up the fire as they wove on and out of freeway traffic. Wolf's car veered to the other side of an SUV, thinking it would provide cover. Wrong. Hall brought up the G36 and fired. The tires popped and the high speed vehicle flipped over, crunching into the pavement. Anderson, who was behind them, easily avoided the wreck. Wolf continued forward on the left side of a trailer truck in the far left lane. Anderson pulled up behind him and the SUV swerved in front, boxing him in. Hall emptied the last few bullets into the front windshield, cracking it. Then the Eraser tossed the gun back into his vehicle and lifted himself onto the roof. He jumped from the SUV into the passenger seat of Wolf's Caddy. Hall whipped out a switchblade and went for Wolf. A few fluid movemnts later and there was a neat slash on Wolf's wrist. Wolf attempted to grab the Uzi but Hall batted it away and it flew to the floor. Nudge and Terri were in the back seat, so Hall tried to go after them. Wolf quickly wrapped his arm in the seatbelt as Anderson's Cadillac pulled alongside a few lanes of traffic away.

**Walker grabbed **an antitank rocket launcher of the backseat of the Cadillac and stood up out the sunroof, taking aim at Wolf. A huge fuel tanker blocked his shot a few lanes away. Even better. Walker smiled and launched the shell. It ripped into the fuel tanker, causing a massive explosion the completely blocked all traffic. Cars flew through the air in a huge accident. Walker pulled himself up onto the car's roof in the confusion and jumped across all five lanes, landing neatly on the hood of Wolf's car, denting the metal. In one fluid movement he ripped open the car's roof, tossing aside the metal like it was paper. Wolf had grabbed the Uzi again and attempted to mow down the latest passenger. Walker dodged the bullets so fast that he was a blur of black. He finally slowed down after Wolf had wasted the clip.

Before Walker could react, Wolf braked just enough to send Walker flying off the hood of the car. Hall went back to Wolf. He used the switchblade to cut the seatbelt and was about to go after Terri when Wolf kicked him out the car door. He rolled a few feet and pulled himself up just in time to grab the hand of King, which was stretching out the door of the passing SUV. Hall landed neatly in the passenger seat.

" I'm getting aggrivated," he growled.

" As am I," agreed King.

**Anderson rolled **down the window on the passenger's side just as he got even with Wolf's car. he pulled out his Desert Eagle with one hand still on the wheel and thumbed back the safety. He fired at Wolf's car, bullets thudding into the side at high velocity. Anderson easily kept his aim level with the car. His last two rounds hit the rear tire, shredding it. He ejected the spent clip and inserted a new one, now with both hands on the wheel. The catch automatically snapped shut. Time for a new approach. They were coming up on an overpass exit. Anderson, still holding his magnum, jerked the wheel to the side. His Caddy checked Wolf's car into the freeway wall, paint grinding on cement. Anderson pulled away and rammed him a second time, this time with more force. Sparks flew. Anderson kept him on the wall longer this time. Wolf finally put up some resistance. He managed to shove away Anderson's car as Wolf flew up the overpass.

**Back in **the GMC, all the Erasers saw Wolf drive up to the top of the overpass and come to a stop. King veered onto the exit just in time to see Nudge and Terri jump from the overpass onto the trailer of a passing truck. Wolf stood alone on the overpass next to his car, which now closely resembled Swiss cheese. The black SUV flew up the ramp.

" Crush him," growled Hall. King smiled and sped toward Wolf, who was still standing his ground. Neither of them saw the grenade he clutched in his hand. Wolf jumped just as the SUV was about to flatten him. He flew over the top of the GMC, using some of his Eraser power. He pulled the pin on the grenade and chucked it into the open sunroof as he flew over. Wolf landed and King had time to slam on the brakes right before the car exploded in a massive fireball.

**The driver **and passenger of a Cadillac Escalade spasmed, their faces contorting into that of Hall and King. They drove beneath the overpass just in tme to see Wolf jump onto the back of a car carrier hauling a load of motorcycles. Seconds later a Ducati 999R flew of the roof of the truck, Wolf confidently astride the bike. King signaled to a passing police car and three of them sped ahead. The group kept pace with Wolf's motorcycle as it weaved in and out of the hi-speed traffic. They had no idea how he had learned to ride a motorcycle, let alone hotwire one. Eraser DNA? They still drove along. Hall rolled down the window. He leaned out, drawing his Desart Eagle. He took a few potshots at the fast moving bike and leaned back in just as Wolf swerved in front of a semi.

**The truck **driver spasmed, and his face stretched unnaturally to the side. It snapped back to that of Walker. He gritted his teeth and floored the massive truck, slamming into the back of Wolf's motorcycle. Wolf veered off into the breakdown lane. Walker veered off as well, attempting to smear Wolf into the wall. Wolf breaked and executed a full 360, flying past Walker's semi.

**Hall leaned **out the window a second time, firing past the police car's at Wolf. He drove almost suicidaly, veering all over the road. They were finally catching up with the truck Nudge and Terri had jumped on earlier. As Wolf pulled alongside, Terri and Nudge formed a human chain, leaning down and grabbing Wolf. they pulled him onto the truck with them. The bike spun out and flipped over the median. Hall took a couple more shots and then holstered his weapon. He spoke into his lapel mike.

"We have them and we're coming up on your position."

**Anderson heard **Hall over his earpiece. He was parked on an overpass and was looking down at the approaching semi. He jumped off the overpass with split second timing, landing on the trailer with a thud. Wolf turned around.

" You again?" he growled as Anderson straightened his tie. He growled for his feminine team members to get down just as Anderson went on the attack, walking across the tractor trailer as it sped down the freeway. Wolf grabbed Anderson's arm in mid-punch and punched Anderson himself. He then executed a flying kick and a punch as soon as he hit the ground. Anderson easily blocked all of the attacks. Wolf attempted another punch, but Anderson grabbed his arm in mid punch. he then punched Wolf with his free hand. He let off a few more punches, all blocked by Wolf. Wolf elbowed Anderson in the chest and drew the Uzi, which was still on his person. Anderson kicked it out of his hand before any shots were fired.

Anderson hauled out and kicked Wolf clear across the truck. He walked forward for another round of attacks. Wolf picked himself up just as Anderson reached him. Anderson threw two punches in quick succesion, both of which were blocked by Wolf. Anderson went for another punch but his arm was grabbed by Wolf. Still holding his arm Wolf executed two quick chops to Anderson's chest. Wolf punched him in the face. Anderson used the momentum to break out of Wolf's grasp. Spinning around, he backhanded Wolf in the face. Wolf was sent rolling across the truck. Anderson ran forward in an attempt to stomp Wolf while he was down. Wolf kicked him and sandwiched Anderson's head with his legs. As he struggled to free the vice-like grip, Anderson couldn't help but wonder where Wolf had gotten his fighting skills. Wolf then moved his legs and spun Anderson across the truck, knocking off his sunglasses, revealing his Hugo Weaving-like visage and striking blue eyes. Wolf jumped forward in an attempt to stomp Anderson, but Anderson easily rolled out of the way, standing up in the process. Wolf tried to kick him, but Anderson blocked it and executed a huge punch, putting all his force into his fist. Wolf flew back again and Anderson ran forward to try and attack while Wolf was down. Wolf kicked him twice in the chest while in the ground. One of the kicks was like an uppercut, causing Anderson to flip through the air.

He looked up with a disgusted and aggrivated snarl on his face. Anderson jumped up just as Wolf executed a spinning kick. Anderson grabbed the outstretched leg and spun Wolf off the side of the truck. Terri screamed but Wolf managed to hang on. Anderson was about to slam his fist into Wolf's head, but he jumped up and came back with two swift kicks to the face. Anderson punched him again. Just as Wolf was about to fall again, he grabbed hold of Anderson's tie. Anderson struggled to pull him back up. When Wolf finally regained his footing, Anderson tried to punch him, but was blocked. Wolf kicked him in the face. Anderson fell back, but used a sweeping kick. Wolf was forced to jump over his leg and went off the side of the truck again, but still managed to hold on. Anderson was about to stomp on his hand and finish him off, but Wolf was quicker. He jumped up and kicked Anderson in the face again. he tried another kick, but Anderson blocked it. Wolf did, however, manage to land a punch.

It was time to end this. Anderson dished out his strongest roundhouse punch, sending Wolf sliding backwards. Anderson fixed his tie and strode forward. He was already halfway there when Wolf morphed and slashed out with his claws, jumping up at the same time. Anderson's tie was cut neatly in two. Anderson frowned and tossed away the bottom half. Wolf went forward with a flurry of claws. Anderson managed to dodge each swipe with ease. Anderson decide to get in a punch. It did connect but Wolf slashed his claws across his face. Anderson recieved a bloody gash beneath his right eye. He grimaced but Wolf was already back on the attack, swiping with his claws. Anderson dodged them all, kicked Wolf to throw him off balance, and put both his fists into one two hand slam. Wolf flipped backwards off the back of the truck. Anderson smiled and turned towards Terri and Nudge.

" You are no longer neccesary," he growled at the two experiments. He drew his gun, but the two were staring past him. He turned only to see Wolf's boot.

" Oh, Shi-" was all he managed to get out before the boot connected with his face, sending him flying off the truck and through the rear windshield of the car in front of them.

**Anderson possesed **the truck driver second later. He spoke into his lapel mike.

" Know how to play chicken?" he growled to Walker. Walker laughed and turned his semi around, jacknifing the trailer across the freeway. Traffic screeched to a halt. Walker sped forward, ramming through the oncoming traffic straight toward Anderson's semi. Anderson knew Wolf couldn't fly, and his friends wouldn't leave without him. His hands tightened on the steering wheel as the trucks flew toward each other. The two cabs finally connected. The trucks were engulfed in a huge fireball as the gasoline ignited. But then Anderson looked out the window and saw none other than Maximum Ride and Iggy flying the others to safety.

" Damn you, Ride!" he screamed as the trucks exploded.


	14. Chapter 14: Ari Vs Anderson

Chapter 14

Ari vs. Anderson

**The two Erasers **warily circled each other, waiting for each other to make a move. Finally, they stopped moving. They stood in a park, with two picnic tables on either side of them. They stood in the cement area between the benches. Ari morphed. Anderson just watched with a smug grin on his face as the fur sprouted and claws grew. Finally Ari was done.

" Finished yet?" asked Anderson impatiently. Ari just went on the attack. Ari launched a punch toward Anderson, which he blocked. Ari slapped down the hand and went after him again with a punch. Anderson effortlessly blocked him, but Ari came back with a two punch combo, which was once again blocked. Ari grabbed Anderson's hand and tried to execute a quick chop to the chest, but Anderson blocked with his free arm. Anderson went in for a punch, but Ari grabbed his fist at the last second. Ari went high, aiming for Anderson's head with a roundhouse punch. Anderson ducked beneath the fist, but Ari was quick to react with another punch.

Anderson blocked his fist and retaliated with a punch of his own. Ari blocked it. Then he lashed out with two quick chops which were both blocked. Ari went for two high chops, aiming for the head, but they were both slapped aside. Ari seemed to be getting desperate, so he came out with a flurry of poorly executed punches which were easily dodged. Anderson led the fight up onto one of the tables. Ari punched, but was blocked. They exchanged punches with each other, but they were all blocked by the other. Ari tried to grab Anderson's arm, but was shoved roughly away. Then he lunged, going low. He was blocked, but went for a sweeping punch at Anderson's head. Anderson leaned back, under the flying fist. Ari let off a quick punch, then swung to the side to dodge a blow from Anderson. Ari swung behind Anderson, but Anderson was quick and turned to face his opponent. Ari let off a chop, but was blocked. Now it was Anderson's turn.

Anderson for a low punch, followed by a high punch, then another low. They all connected with Ari, causing him to grunt in pain. Anderson swung around to quickly block a chop from Ari. Then Anderson jump kicked, but Ari barely dodged the polished dress shoe. Ari jumped up with a scissor kick, forcing Anderson to jump backwards to the other table to avoid getting hit. Ari executed two quick high kicks, which Anderson blocked with his hand. Switching legs, Ari tried another high kick, which was also blocked. Then Ari lashed out with a swinging kick at Anderson's head. He ducked, then came back with a sweeping kick of his own, which Ari ducked under. Ari tryed to kick Anderson in the side, but was blocked and rewarded with a sweeping kick of his own. Then they kicked at the exact same time, blocking each other with their outstretched legs. Anderson kicked, but Ari jumped over his foot.

Anderson was quick and came back with a lighting fast sweeping kick at his head. Ari leaned back under the kick, but Anderson came with another kick, which hit Ari. Although it didn't have much effect, it did cause blood to trickle from Ari's mouth. Anderson double punched, but Ari grabbed his hand and tried to flip him over. Anderson went with the momentum and cartwheeled instead of being thrown. Anderson landed and slammed his palm hard into Ari's chest. Ari flew back and Anderson jumped after him, doing a scissor kick in mid-air. Anderson let off a flurry of quick blows which all connected with Ari, who was on his last legs by the end of the offensive. Ari grabbed his hands and pushed Anderson back. Anderson flew through the air, righted himself, then pushed off a low cement wall behind him. He flew back towards Ari and scissor kicked him in the chest. Ari flew back into a wall, which promptly cracked under the Eraser's weight. Anderson was quick to draw his Desert Eagle and level it with the still standing Ari. " Dodge this," he said, and pulled the trigger. The bullet tore through Ari's chest. Anderson let off eleven more rounds, emptying his clip. They all hit their mark. Ari slid down the wall, his blood painting the cement red. He was dead as dead.

**Ari's eyes **snapped open and he pulled himself out of the VR chamber. He stormed into the control room, where Anderson was already stnading by a few scientists. Seeing Ari, he turned.

" You lose again!" he said. " See, that's the difference between us. I use guns, and you don't"

" I don't need guns," Ari said.

" Then why did you lose?" Anderson said with a smirk. Ari lashed out with a punch, but Anderson grabbed his arm an squeezed hard. Ari screamed in pain, his arm being crushed. Anderson let it drop and walked out of the room, leaving Ari to moan in pain.

_A/N: Sorry, this is more of a filler meant to show that Anderson is superior to Ari. Enjoy anways!_

_P.S Soryy about the typo on who was superior to who. Messed up_


	15. Chapter 15: Like Father, Like Daughter

Chapter 15

Like Father, Like Daughter

**Agent Anderson **walked slowly into the white room, breifcase in hand. Rayne lay on the table in a deep sleep. Placing the case on a desk, he said in the barest of whispers, " Wake up, Rayne." Her eyes snapped open on cue and she glanced around the room until she spotted Anderson. Her eyes narrowed.

" You..." she said. He nodded. " Go to hell," she snapped.

" Come now, Rayne. Is that any way to talk to your father?" Anderson said with the utmost seriousness. Rayne's expression was priceless. " I am the closest thing to a father you'll ever have. You see, they used my DNA to make you, Rayne. You'll always have a part of me with you, so to speak," he said. Rayne was still in a shocked silence.

" Cat got your tongue?" he smirked. She was still quiet. " Ah, well." In one fluid movement he took out the syringe and plunged it into her jugular. The black sludge seeped over her body and the daughter was turned into the father.

" Hello..." said the original. The copy stood and fixed his cuffs. " Try morphing," said the original. The copy obeyed and changed back into Rayne. But then it seemed that Rayne's mind came back.

" What did you do!?" she screamed before she morphed back again.

" Damn," said the original Anderson calmly. " Not what I was expecting...but it will do for now," he said, and left.

**2 hours later...**

They all sat in a Cougar HE military transport, roaring towards the Ramirez's house. The clones had contacted the base earlier to let them know Ride and her buddies had landed there. Walker was at the wheel. King, Hall, and Anderson as well as 6 Anderson copies, including Fang and Rayne, sat in the back of the armored vehicle. All were armed. King and Hall carried lethal AA12 machine-shotguns. Walker had a FN SCAR assault rifle tucked away behind the driver's seat. Every Anderson had a Desert Eagle. The diesel engine roared as they sped toward the house. They finally gunned it up the driveway and Walker slammed the armored vehicle right through the wall. Plaster showered around the as they poured out of the truck and moved into the house, weapons ready.

_A/N: Time for another fight!! Also, I do admit this is sort of a Matrix crossover...; ) I'll try and get the next chapter up as soon as possible. R&R please!_


	16. Chapter 16: Neccessary Sacrifices

**Chapter 16**

**Necessary Sacrifices**

**With the chopper **hovering above as support, the strike team stormed out of the military transport truck and into the Martinez house.

" Find them and destroy them!" screamed the original Anderson as he walked into the kitchen. The rest of his squad and the other Andersons spread out throughout the house. Gunshots could be heard as the Erasers went after the Flock. There was a sound of shattering glass as a window broke. Anderson looked out the hole in the wall and saw several Flock members fly away, the chopper hot on their tails...or wings. Seconds later max and Wolf were brought to him in the arms of two other Andersons.

" Well, Ms. Ride, we meet at last. I bet you're surprised to see so many of me. Well, that's the best thing about being me. There's so many of me!" Anderson said with a certain air of smugness.

" But...Erasers..can't look like other people..." she said, obviously shocked. The ones that had grabbed her were Ella and Dr. Martinez.

" I told you so..." mumbled Wolf.

" Alright, I'm going to be frank with you. We need you back at Itex. Our partner company, The Hanso Foundation, and us need some samples from your DNA. I won't lie to you, it will hurt more than you can possibly comprehend. Now, there are two ways to do this. The first way is that you caome freely and of your own will. The second way is that you come the hard way," said Anderson.

" You're crazy if you even think for one second that we'll come with you," hissed Max.

" Everyone chooses the hard way..." mumbled Anderson. He stood, took out his Desert Eagle and pointed it at Max.

" On the count of three I'm going to pull this trigger and shoot you in the head," he said. Max laughed.

" Shooting me won't get you anywhere, idiot!" she chuckled.

" You know what Max? You're absolutely right," he said. In one swift motion he moved his arm and shot Fang/Anderson twice in the chest.

The shots sounded like mini explosions. Fang Anderson seemed to have a seizure and Fang was laying there on the floor in a pool of blood.

" NO!!!!" Max screamed, struggling to break free.

" Oh shut up!" moaned Anderson. He took a dart gun out of his coat and shot them both. Max and Fang fell into a deep sleep. Everyone piled into the Grizzly HE and they drove off, leaving Fang on the cold floor to die in peace.

_A/N: HA HA HA HA HA!!! I killed Fang!!!!!!!!!!!! I think... Anyways, I found a creepy Itex website! I've been trying to post the url but the sit won't let me. Here it is in words:_

_www dot itex-international dot citymax dot com_


	17. Chapter 17: The Escape

**Chapter 17**

**The Escape**

**Agent Anderson sat **in a beautiful chair in the office of Dr. Thomas Werner Mittlewerk. They were in the San Diego branch of the Hanso Foundation, a genetics company that had partnered with Itex. Dr. Mittlewerk sat behind a desk looking over some papers. Mittlewerk was wearing a light purple shirt and a black tie, and a white labcoat was draped over that. He had a very pale, bony face, and his light silver hair was tied into a long ponytail down his back.

" Thank you for the fine specimens you brought us. I assure you they will be put to good use," said the Dr. in a clipped, possibly South African accent.

" It doesn't really matter what you do with them Dr., as long as it's particularly unpleasant," replied Anderson with a wry smile. Mittlewerk smiled back.

" You know, I like you. I think I'll tell you what we're going to do to them. First, we'll take a DNA sample from their bone marrow, which is extremely painful. I've heard that if you have DNA taken from your marrow, the pain is so intense you won't be able to sleep for the rest of your life. Next, we'll study them. And finally, we'll execute them and submit their organs to our Life Extension Project," listed Mittlewerk. Anderson stood.

" They're in good hands, Dr." At that moment a loud alarm sounded and before Mittlewerk could do anything Anderson was gone and a police officer stood in his place, completely confused.

**Seconds later on **the rooftop, Anderson, Walker, Hall and King were piling into the Mi-35. In seconds it had taken off. It descended a few levels, below the roof. They had modified it with stealth capabilities, so even Wolf wouldn't be able to hear it until it was right on top of him. They waited a few minutes. Then Wolf came sprinting down the hallway. He froze and looked left. Anderzson gave a little wave and started the chaingun. A mechanical whirring noise filled the air. Wolf figured out what was about to happen just in time to see two nose mounted mini-guns beginning to rotate. The chain-guns mounted on the chopper's nose were revving up. Wolf ran just as the first one hundred rounds ripped from the dual spinning barrels. Each barrel consisted of six metal tubes that spun each time a round of shells were fed into the weapon. A cacophony of loud gunshots ripped through the air. Until now an ambient whirring noise was all that could be heard from the shopper blades. The chain guns shattered the dull, ambiant humming with ease. Those high velocity rounds ripped from the twin mini-guns. The windows were utterly shredded. It was incredibly chaotic. Glass flew, dust spurted from the walls, and Anderson was imagining somewhere that the full orchestral version of Ode to Joy was playing. Wolf ran down the hall through the rain of bullets, and Anderson cackled. The mini chain-guns finally came to a stop, ending on an electric sounding whine.

Anderson hovered after Wolf just as he passed through a door into an armory. Anderson could see Wolf picking up an M16, which he promptly unloaded at the chopper. Anderson put himself on loudspeaker and his voice echoed through the air.

" Oh, what a _fun _game! You're like a stupid little fly, buzzing around my head. Well, dance fly, _DANCE!!!!_" Anderson ended his speech and fired a missile at the room. It exploded and tore a hole in the side of the building and it burst into flames. Anderson followed Wolf as he ran down a hall, waiting for the chain gun to reload. Wolf bumped into Katy, Max, and their little gang. He said something, which Anderson thought was _" Run!!!!!!" _They looked up an spotted his chopper. Their expressions were priceless. The chaingun finally finished reloading and he fired again, decimating that side of the building. The hallway finally ended in a big room with plenty of columns to use as cover. Anderson rubbed his hands with glee; this was a fun day after all. Wolf had grabbed some weapons from the armory and was tossing them to everybody. They fired at him in vain. He fired another missile, decimating a few columns. Wolf pulled out a bazooka. A _bazooka. _How'd he get one of those? He took aim, fired, and watched as a shell struck the chopper. Anderson retaliated by firing the chaingun and two missiles at the same time. At least 5 columns were wiped off the Earth. The chopper shook again as another shot from Wolf pounded it. Anderson let off all he had, the chaingun, dumbfire missiles, and anti-tank missiles were fired at the same time in a devistating barrage of death. The room looked like a scaled down apocalypse, fire everywhere, the ceiling collapsing. He loved it.

The group stumbled out from behind the nonexistant columns, all bruised, bloody, and scarred in some way. The chaingun was revving up for a final barrage as Wolf took aim and fired. The shell slammed into the chopper and that was it. Flames burst out and it spun haphazardly through the air, towards the building. Anderson guided it into the room and there was a massive explosion, a fireball of glass and black smoke. Flames were everywhere and the building was collapsing. Challenging them to escape, Anderson died, only to be reborn seconds later by possesing another person. He would stop Wolf from escaping if it was the last thing he did.

_A/N: Soory I haven't written in a while, it's just that I have been splitting my time between two other stories and this one, and I DO have a life outside of writing, so it's been a bit hectic. So, the building is collapsing in sections, and Wolf and the good guys need to escape, but Anderson needs to stop them. P.S. Dr. Mittlewerk and the Hanso Foundation are the property of ABC and Lost, not me. Please review if you read this!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_


	18. Chapter 18: Flames

**Chapter 18**

**Flames**

**Death hurt. **Everytime he was shot, torched, pushed off a building, blown up, chopped up, or just expired, Anderson ended up back here. It was a sort of limbo between unconciousness and conciousness, life and death. It was stark white. Just a plain of blinding white. His black suit stood out like a beacon against the blank, and his sunglasses were deep holes.

"Ow," he said, his voice getting swallowed by the emptiness. He fixed his collar and cuffs.

" Guns please," he said. Racks and racks of guns filling up the entire white world whooshed past him like freight trains, blowing his suit. The racks halted and Anderson stared at the shelves of death. Every gun in existence hung on the shelves, from muskets to Tommy Guns to M16's and Abraham L2K experimental shotguns. The Abraham was so new it was still in the planning stages. He walked down the rows, stopping at the pistol section. He grabbed his Desert Eagle off the rack. Holstering that, he continued along. He was going to need some serious firepower to stop Wolf. He grabbed an AA12 full auto shotgun from the rack and cocked it, strapping it to his back. Next he grabbed a satchel charge and strapped it under his coat. And, finally, a Glock 18C machine pistol finished off his arsenal. He clapped twice. The guns disappeared and the floor turned black. He was looking over the earth as if from space.

" San Diego, California," he said. The earth rushed up to meet him and he was looking over the streets of San Diego.

" Hanso Foundation Building," he said. The building came up to meet him. It was in flames, spewing black smoke into the sky. The building then turned into a green grid, as if he were looking at a hologram of the building. He could see the individual people inside. Wolf was currently rushing down a flight of stairs towards the ground floor. The elevators had been knocked out in the explosion. He went down two levels from Wolf and saw a scientist rushing down a hall. He touched the scientist with his finger. His vision went blurry and he took over the scientist's body. He was ready.

The building was a mass of chaos. People were running everywhere, and choking black smoke filled the halls. Anderson took a right, kicking open the stairwell doors. Wolf and his little gang were descending the stairs right in front of him. Anderson was quick to draw his magnum and fire three quick rounds. They dodged out of the way and ran down the stairs, two at a time. He sighed and jumped down the flight, landing right behind them. They kicked open a door into an office block. The glass was shattered here and the roof was caving in. Fire was everywhere, and it was reflected in his sunglasses, making him look like some freakish hellhound.

They split up, all taking different hallways. He put a finger to his earpiece and a second later, twenty Andersons poured into the room from the stairwell. They went in pairs, combing the burning office for the winged kids. Anderson swapped his pistol for the AA12. The AA12 was basically a machine gun loaded with buckshot, with no recoil. It was a very deadly gun. He glanced to his right and caught a glimps of Wolf running by a cubicle. He let off a burst from the shotgun, creating at least forty little holes in the cubicle. And that was from three seconds on the trigger. He took some time now to prime the satchel charge. The explosion would surely bring the building down. Looking up, he saw the bird kids rushing at the windows.

That was when he realized what was happening.

" The windows!" he screamed, rushing towards the glass. " Block the windows!" The Andersons formed a solid line by the sheet of glass. Two had stayed behind to guard the stairwell door. There was no escape. The building was collapsing around them. All they had to do was prevent the hybrids from escaping. Anderson heard a whooshing noise behind him. He recognized it was the flapping of wings. He turned to see the entire Flock speeding towards the window. His eyes widened beneath the sunglasses.

" Kill them!" the Andersons screamed in perfect unison. The drew their Desert Eagles all at the same time and let loose a wall of lead. The noise created by that many Eagles firing at once was usually reserved for several grenades exploding at the same time. It was enough to set your hearing back two years. The glass exploded outwards. Only then did Anderson see that Fang was leading the pack.

" No..." he growled. The silver wings snapped out of Anderson's back and he launched himself into the air, heading right at Fang. His Desert Eagle was in hand, but Fang had a gun as well. He was beggining to like guns apparently. It was a Berretta 92FS. They slammed into each other in mid-air, arms locking to try and throw off his opponents aim. They finally had the guns pointed at the other's head, but they had used up all the ammo. Both of them let their guns plummet to the ground. Anderson took the first strike and grabbed Fang's wings. He brought them together behind the shoulders and watched as Fang plummeted. He snickered at the falling figure and turned to face the full rage of Max. She flew right at him, launching a flurry of blows. He dodged and blocked every attack.

Backhanding her, he drew a switchblade and drew her into his deadly embrace. It would have looked like some demented hug if not for the blade in Max's gut. Anderson drove the blade in over and over, 30 stabs in 30 seconds. She looked dazed if anything. Letting go, he watched her drop. He took a second to wipe the switchblade clean before looking down.

Fang had caught her. The Fang that he had killed twice caught the Max that he had stabbed. Just then the satchel charge exploded, blowing out the entire floor of the building. The building had had enough. It collapsed, the top few floors slammed down into the bottom floors driving through them like a immense elevator to hell., bringing the entire building down. He was sure the original Flock had escaped, but he didn't know what happened to Wolf. He would just have to wait and see.

_A/N: So, how many people did I kill in this chapter? Or try to kill? Well, I'm gonna take a break for a bit and let Dreamer write the next chappie. See ya soon!_


	19. Chapter 19: Swarm

Chapter 19

Swarm

**"Can't you go **die in some obscure corner?" Wolf yelled, his back towards Anderson in the building's ravaged lobby.

" I'm afraid not," he replied, flicking back the magnum's safety.

" Don't you ever get tired of dying?" said Wolf, stalling. They just stood for a moment, staring each other down. You could practically here the classic theme from The Good, The Bad, and the Ugly playing in the background. All they needed now was some tumbleweed. Anderson didn't need the gun. It was time for something else. He holstered his weapon and removed his sunglasses, letting the angelic blue eyes gaze out at Wolf. He composed himself and morphed. Snow white fur sprouted all over his body, and his features became absolutely canine.

The blue eyes stayed their brilliant color, gazing impassively at Wolf. He now fully resembled the Arctic Wolf that had given him his lupine DNA. Before Wolf could do anything, Anderson charged, pounding into him and throwing him clear through the remains of the lobby's back wall, propelling him across a cityblack and into a cement park between two apartment buildings. Anderson was there in a second, back in his human state and staring down at the bloodied Wolf. Palstic bags fluttered through the deserted park, clinging to tree branches like the carcasses of rotted black birds.

" I bet your wondering," said Anderson as Wolf picked himself up off the ground, " why I am without my trusted colleagues Agents Walker, Hall, and King." He continued, not waiting for an answer. " You see, Wolf, when I supposedly killed Fang in the Martinez household, I was directly disobeying orders. That in itself is something I never do. But I had an overwhelming urge to cause you pesky little children as much misery as possible. So, I was fired from Itex for disobeying orders. Afterward, I knew the rules, I knew what I was supposed to do but I didn't. I couldn't. I felt compelled to stay. Compelled to disobey. And now here I stand because of you, Wolf." Anderson stepped closer to Wolf. " Because of you, I am no longer an Agent of Itex, because of you I have changed. I am unplugged, a new man, so to speak, like you, apparently free." Mustering up as much sarcasm as humanly possible, Wolf spat,

" Congratulations."

" Thank you," Anderson replied with a smirk. " But, as you well know, appearances can be deceiving, which brings me back to the reason why we are here; it is not because we are free, we are here because we are not free. There is no escaping reason. No denying purpose because, as we both know, without purpose, we would not exist." Another Anderson appeared just behind Wolf's shoulder, continuing the dialougue. " It is purpose that connects us," said the new Anderson as more gathered around Wolf, like malignant black birds to a seed.

" It is purpose that pulls us."

" That guides us."

" That drives us."

" It is purpose that defines us."

" Purpose that binds us." Finally the first and original Anderson spoke again.

" We are here because of you, Wolf. We are here to take from you what you tried to take from us." Without warning the dreaded syringe was out and into Wolf's jugular. " Purpose." The essence of Anderson flowed into Wolf, engulfing him like a dreaded cancer. Stunned, Wolf looked down at the dark ooze that was beggining to cover him like a living entity. Wolf started to panic, fear clouding his eyes.

" Yes, that's it, it'll be over soon," said Anderson in a grotesque parody of a surgeon. Then Wolf seemed to compose himself. Focusing the entirety of his will, he slowly took hold of Anderson's syringe arm. The Anderson's all looked at each other, simultaneously experiencing the disbelief. The blackness spreading like liquid obsidian over Wolf stopped, uncertain as it's master, as Wolf summoned a final surge of strength. Shaking from the effort, he ripped the syringe from his neck. The connection severed, the darkness instantly evaporated. The other Andersons immediately attacked as Wolf retreated, panting, trying to regain his center, flipping back over the bench to catch his breath but the Andersons hurl at him, hands and fists attacking from every angle, stabbing and grabbing, groping for any hold as Wolf blocked, twisted and kicked like a dervish, desperate to keep them from connecting.

Across the park, a woman was carrying her groceries home after a tiring day at work. She turned and saw the massive fight, her face paralyzed in fear. Suddenly, her face blistered open, transforming into Agent Hall. He grabbed his gun just as another Anderson wrenched him around. " You?!" said Hall in disbelief.

" Yes. Me." Anderson jammed the syringe his chest and copied himself onto his former partner as easy as one could hit the copy and paste buttons on your PC. " Me. Me. Me," said Anderson, rembering those exact same words had been said to Fang when the first copy had been made. The sunglasses snapped into place on the copy. " Me too," said the Hall copy, laughng at the twisted inside joke. They run to join the swarm of Andersons that were tightening around Wolf, their numbers now doubled. Wolf thrashed at the surrounding frenzy like a man in a cloud of hornets. A crushing kick opened the space around him for a moment and heaving, Wolf uprooted a fence post. He whipped it around him like a crude irgaak, cutting huge swathes of Andersons away, metal ringing against bone. Anderson, the original, scanned the park from his postion, gritting his teeth.

" More," he hissed in a voice that was almost an exact impression of a hissing viper. Wolf spun around in time to see Andersons pouring from a nearby apartment building. Across the park, a man screamed as he tried to clamber up the fence surrounding a basketball court. Andersons hauled him back down, just as the the fence door next to them bursted open against another Anderson horde. The courtyard was overrun by the seemingly endless mob. Their relentless attacks began to overwhelm Wolf. Almost buried beneath Andersons, Wolf screamed with Herculean effort. He hurled himself upward, reaching for the freedom of the sky but the Andersons refuseed to let go. Together they rose, a twisted knot of bodies uncoiling as it bent up into the air as one entity. Several Andersons sliped off, but others leaped up to grab on. The last snatched onto the lowest Anderson's ankle as Wolf dragged his human chain skyward as he tried to fly away.

The Andersons clung to him, arms and legs wrapped like strangling vines around the trunk of a tree as their fingers dug, gouging, slowly sinking into his skin. Wolf tried to shake them loose, jack-knifing, suddenly reversing his direction as the ankle-holding Anderson is whip snapped free, thrown spinning through open space until they smashed into the glass wall of a skyscraper. Still, Wolf couldn't get free. The weight caused him to sink back to the park as the Anderson's piled onto him. Like a devil perched on his back, the Smith nearest his ear smiled.

"It is... inevitable.," he growled. Syringes sunk like vampire fangs into Wolf's neck. The blackness spread and enveloped his face, one eye covered as the other eye seems to go dead and his flight becomes a fall-- Plunging with his comet-tail of Smiths to the city below. Summoning up a last burst of strength, Wolf, propelled the comet tail of Anderson's into a Radio Shack. The chain of bodies smashed down, exploding through the roof. They fell into the center display, toppling stacks of screens. Wolf's eyes focused as the collision severed Anderson's connection and he leaped to his feet. Before the Anderson's could reach for him, he leaped into the air, soaring through the hole in the ceiling. The Anderson's stood, their image surreally filling up the monitors through the store's live camera feeds. A lone woman employee let out a shriek as the group of Anderson's plunged their syringes into her neck. The original and a handful of others, including Rayne, flew up after Wolf into an office building's top floor.

_A/N: Sorry if the perspective is a little messed up, oh well. So now Wolf has flown into the top floor of this deserted office building, with some of Andersons and Rayne/Anderson in pursuit. There's going to be a long fall for someone in the next chapter. Dreamer knows who I mean. ; )_


	20. Chapter 20: Falling

Chapter 20

Falling

**The glass windows **shattered with ease as the Anderson's propelled themsleves through it. Motioning silently, the original sent two clones of the the left, while him and the Rayne clone went right. Wolf could have been hiding anywhere in the maze of cubicles. They turned a corner and came upon a glass window set into a wall. A copy room was on the other side. Peering through the window, he could make out Wolf crouching down right underneath the glass. Staying perfectly still, he waited for about a minute until Wolf cautiously stood.

Already Wolf tensed and turned, staring at Anderson through the glass. He sprinted to Anderson's left just as he fired, shattering the window. Moving through a long, windowless hall, Anderson fired into the wall on his right, the .50AE bullets passing through the material. He hoped that at least one round would hit Wolf. At the end of the hall he turned and busted through the cement wall and into a boardroom. He barely had time to duck before Wolf was upon him with a flying kick and out through the hole in the wall. The Anderson's followed.

Wolf was about to crash up a stairwell when all the guns behind him cocked with a sickening mettalic click. Wolf stopped in his tracks, knowing he wouldn't be able to stand up to such a barrage.


	21. Not Dead Yet!

Hey, all my loyal fans! Just reporting in to let you know that I'm not dead yet! Sorry for such a long wait, but I've been working on some original projects, and school is killing me P. If you are still with me, thanks for sticking with it! I should have new chapters up for all my stories sometimes this weekend, so just hold out a little longer!

Yours,

Anderson


End file.
